


但偏偏

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 不会追人的米乐和非常迟钝的胡真。拒绝校园暴力，从校霸做起。
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/Zhang Zhenyuan, Hu Zhen/Mi Le (Nian Nian)





	但偏偏

胡真其实对于校园暴力这种事几乎快要习惯了。

也不算校园暴力，毕竟也没人真的敢打他，最多勉强算小团体的孤立。起先是米乐带头找他麻烦，于是其他人见风使舵也来掺和一下，嘴上说着抱歉不好意思，然后丝毫看不出愧疚地把麻烦全数推给他。

所以当同组的同学笑嘻嘻地说着那打扫教室的事就麻烦你啦然后背着书包飞快地消失时，他也没有说什么，抓起扫把一个人在空荡荡的教室里扫着地。

不是没有怨言，他也委屈，也不满，也觉得不公平，也想问为什么又凭什么，但是他没有立场去反抗，他不想变成众矢之的，就这样吧，起码他们还愿意跟我说话。

多讽刺。

胡真提着垃圾桶准备去扔垃圾，教室门口被堵住。抬头一看，米乐双手插兜，没有带小弟，表情好像还是很冷酷。

胡真站在原地不敢动，米乐看了他一会，胡真紧张地咽了口口水，以为米乐要打他。

但是米乐没有，米乐从他手里拿了垃圾桶，胡真瞪大了双眼不可思议地看着他。

米乐说：“怎么就你一个人？”

胡真不明白他忽然的寒暄，但还是乖乖回答了：“其他人都走了呗。”

米乐皱了皱眉，看起来很不爽：“怎么，现在连我的人也敢欺负了吗？”

胡真的表情从愕然转为震惊，最后变成迷茫，米乐冷笑了一下：“除了我，谁都不能欺负你。”

在这之前胡真从来不敢想米乐会帮他倒垃圾，垃圾袋里什么东西都有，啃了半个的苹果，没拧紧的塑料瓶里倒出的黏稠的饮料，粘在边缘的口香糖，很脏。米乐扔的时候嫌弃地骂了句脏话。

他说，草。

草。他又骂了一句，还好不是你倒，这都什么东西。

后来胡真在路上被猴子勒索保护费的时候，他竟然有一瞬间天真地想，要是米乐在就好了，他说过不会让我被别人欺负的。

于是米乐就真的出现了，把胡真拉到身后，随即便和猴子扭打在一起，两个人都伤的不轻，最后猴子骂骂咧咧地走了。

米乐脸上的伤口还在流血，他面无表情：“你不要自作多情。”

胡真看着他的伤，眼泪几乎是一瞬间就下来了。

你干吗这样。他想，你为什么要对我好。

米乐说你哭什么啊，是不是男人了。

胡真眼泪控制不住，他一边流眼泪一边反复说着对不起。

对不起什么啊，莫名其妙。米乐无语地瞪了他一眼，不准哭了啊，再哭我打你了。

你好凶。胡真小声说了句，被米乐听到，故意摆出凶巴巴的样子来，说我就凶，不行吗？

两人路过小卖部，米乐看见烤肠就挪不动步子了，一摸口袋发现没带钱，叹了口气的空档胡真就跟店员说姐姐来一根烤肠，最后递给了米乐。

米乐摸了摸鼻子说算我欠你的，一口咬下去，油水留在了嘴角，有点狼狈有点好笑。

胡真没忍住笑了，抽了纸巾示意他擦一擦，米乐说你再笑我就打你。

这次胡真知道他只是在虚张声势，胆子大了，居然也开起了玩笑，他说你打吧，但是先擦擦嘴，这样不威风。

我真的打你了啊。米乐挥了挥拳头。

当然最后也没有打。临走前还鬼使神差地交换了联系方式，米乐不由分说地把手机号输入胡真的通讯录，顺便加上了微信。

胡真自然不会拒绝，虽然他对米乐突然转变的态度一头雾水，但是为了少点麻烦还是乖乖听话好了。

分别的路口他小心翼翼地和米乐挥手说拜拜，米乐看了一会他的背影，又好笑又好气。

这个呆子，知不知道我这是在追他啊。


End file.
